goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 197
Pampered Brat (ボヌボヌ, Bonubonu) is the 197th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis At a Russian clinic, the doctor and his nurse treats Ogata's wounds as Sugimoto's Group waits outside for news about Ogata's conditions. The doctor approaches them, saying that he did all he could to save Ogata's life but his health is deteriorating and that Ogata will die soon. Upon seeing Asirpa looking forlorn, Sugimoto decides to head into the clinic to ask the doctor if there is any way that Ogata can be saved. As he enters the room, Sugimoto finds Ogata gone, with the doctor lying on the ground bleeding and the windows open. Sugimoto runs outside, screaming that Ogata has escaped and orders everyone to look for Ogata while telling Asirpa to stay by his side. Koito heads into the clinic to check on the doctor only to find Ogata hiding behind the door, holding the nurse hostage. To Koito's surprise, Ogata barks in Russian at the doctor to knock Koito down or else he will stab the nurse. The doctor hits Koito in the head, stunning him and Ogata steps on Koito's hand, taking his gun and points it at Koito, calling him a pampered little rich boy. As Koito glares menacingly at Ogata, he begins to think back to when he was in his youth. In Kagoshima, a 14 years old Koito is showing off his De Dion-Bouton in the yard of a school, much to the children's fascination and the teacher's annoyance, before heading off into the roads. Koito accidentally runs into a man that was heading around a corner and helps him back up, asking if he is alright. The man shows interest in Koito's vehicle and he reveals that his father had gotten it from an acquaintance in France and says that his father will not scold him when the man shows concerns about him driving around. The man then asks for directions to Saigo Takamori's grave and Koito offers to take him there on his De Dion-Bouton. At the graveyard, the man thanks Koito for taking him there and gives him some Tsukisappu Anpan. Koito does not know what Tsukisappu is and the man tells him that it is the name of the area where the anpan were made before asking what delicious foods are there in Kagoshima. Koito is initially unsure of it before saying Sakurajima daikon. Koito breaks off the anpan and places it on a grave and he reveals that it belongs to his older brother. He described him as having pale skin like their mother and so he would make fun of him, calling him "Sakurajima daikon". Despite this, his older brother never got angry even once and that he was a really kind older brother. He begins to lament that he should have been the one to die and the man, revealed to be Tokushirou Tsurumi prods him into telling him about his brother's death. Character Appearances *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Genjirou Tanigaki *Otonoshin Koito *Saichi Sugimoto *Asirpa *Enonoka *Enonoka's Grandfather *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Ryu *Tokushirou Tsurumi (flashback) *Heinojou Koito (debut) (flashback) Category:Chapters